


Día 13 - Música

by KutziShiro



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2016 [13]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, vida adulta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: La música los hizo conocerse y es la misma música la que los une más y más.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Día 13 - Música.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka.
> 
> Género: Shonen-ai. Vida adulta. Romance. AU.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shonen-ai?
> 
> Resumen: La música los hizo conocerse y es la misma música la que los une más y más.
> 
> Palabras: 777.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016, con el promp del día 13 «música».

La cómoda silla crujió cuando se estiró sobre ella, reclamando por el peso. Miró hacia el techo dejando que la canción que sonaba en la radio le llenara, deleitándose con la voz. Cuando la canción acabó miró su trabajo en el escritorio, lo que seguramente sería el siguiente éxito radiofónico.

De joven siempre le gustaron las artes pero nunca tuvo la habilidad para desempeñarse en ellas… hasta que fue introducido a la música debido a un proyecto de preparatoria, una simple canción que preparó para un festival que se volvió muy popular en la escuela, alentado por ello empezó a frecuentar el club de música y para la universidad lo estudió formalmente.

Mientras cursaba la universidad participó junto con un amigo suyo en un concurso, él escribió la canción y su amigo la interpretó, su canción no figuró en los primeros lugares debido a la interpretación pero su composición le gustó a los organizadores lo suficiente como para que le ofrecieran un trabajo de becario y al graduarse lo contrataron formalmente.

No cantaba, no en público al menos, tenía pánico escénico pero los artistas se peleaban por su trabajo. Desafortunadamente siendo un compositor de la disquera eso significaba que muchas veces no podía elegir quien cantaba sus obras y varias veces terminaba lamentando el resultado.

Sonrió recordando a la cantidad de personas que había conocido, ansiosos de trabajar con él.

Recogió su trabajo y guardó todo en su portafolio para irse, ya el edificio estaba prácticamente vacío. Por suerte a esa hora no encontraría tráfico. Salió en su auto y se dirigió a un edificio de departamentos que conocía bien, con ayuda de la llave electrónica del estacionamiento entró sin detenerse y se estacionó, bajó de su auto y usó el elevador para subir. Al salir al pasillo saludó a un par de vecinos que le devolvieron el saludo con una sonrisa, no era raro verlo por ahí.

Tocó la puerta y momentos después ésta se abrió revelando un rostro que lo hizo sonreír ampliamente.

─Haru ─entró al departamento sin esperar invitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y encerrándolo en un abrazo apretado.

─Makoto ─respondió el hombre entre sus brazos respondiendo el abrazo.

Más allá Makoto pudo ver las maletas sin desempacar, sabía que Haru acababa de llegar a la ciudad, por eso aparecía tan tarde ahí.

─¿Cómo te fue? Cuéntamelo todo ─prácticamente lo arrastró al sillón dónde se sentó con Haru encima.

Mientras Haru le contaba en resumidas cuentas sobre su viaje Makoto no dejó de tocarlo en ningún momento, lo besaba y lo acariciaba hasta que llegó el momento en que tuvo a Haru recostado en el sillón y él encima, haciendo música.

Se conocían hace poco más de un año cuando Nagisa, uno de los manager más entusiastas de la disquera, lo descubrió gracias a un video de internet: Haru no era más que un oficinista que fue arrastrado por sus compañeros a un karaoke y empujado a cantar frente a todos, uno de sus compañeros lo grabó y subió el video a internet donde rompió records, todos querían saber quien era ese joven oficinista de grandiosa voz.

Encontrarlo fue fácil, lo difícil fue convencerlo de explotar su voz ya que Haru no estaba interesado en ello pero Nagisa fue lo bastante insistente y de algún modo logró convencerlo.

Desde que Makoto lo escuchó supo que debía tener esa voz para su música, pero cuando lo conoció en persona quiso tenerlo para sí mismo. Eso fue de hecho mucho más sencillo que convencerlo de cantar profesionalmente. Tenían un magnetismo innegable, sus amigos más íntimos sabían que Makoto fue una de las razones por las que Haru definitivamente aceptó.

Desafortunadamente aún no podían revelar su relación al mundo así que debían verse en secreto, sufrían por ello tanto como los días que pasaban separados cuando Haru tenía que salir de la ciudad por trabajo.

Quizás para ambos sería más fácil si Haru no hubiera aceptado incursionar en el mundo de la música, a veces Makoto lo deseaba, así no tendría que compartirlo con el resto del mundo ni tendrían que alejarse por los viajes de Haru pero era su deleite oírlo cantar lo que componía y Haru era consciente de ello, pero no sólo lo hacía por Makoto, realmente se descubrió disfrutando del canto y si su persona amada además se preocupaba por hacerle hermosas composiciones más le gustaba.

─¡Makoto! ─gritó Haru placenteramente alcanzando varias octavas.

Makoto sonrió y se esforzó más por oír esa música, sin duda su favorita, la que nadie más podía escuchar por que era la que hacían a solas, en la intimidad, la que Haru interpretaba sólo para Makoto.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
